Beauty Pageant
by Raphiesgirl
Summary: What Happens when Corey signs up for a beauty pageant find out. Rated for language Third in Saga oneshot


Beauty Pageant

_Disclaimer Don't own TMNT never have never will or Alicia keys' No One_

_A/N: Third in Saga Intro to Starley Stealth trisha and Spike all stories in Cody's POV_

Cody's POV

As Corey and I were walking down the hall of 5th street school with our friends Starley, Stealth, Trisha, and Spike. Then we went into hell, what is we saw the meanest girls in all of 5th street.

"Don't look now it's Brittney and the Bitch pack" Trisha said.

"Oh look it's the social outcasts." Brittney said "Hey Cody, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Brittney I'd love to but I'm taken." I said.

"What? By who?"

"Meet Corey" I say

"You're dating her? My grandma has bunions prettier than her." She said as I saw Corey's eyes swelling with tears. "Look at her purple hair and those highlights I mean come on"

"It's natural" I stated

"Well if it is natural her parents are uuuuugly." The tears began to fall.

"And her eyes there darker than dark there black, blacker than a cave."

"She has a bad taste in clothing it looks like she's from the ghetto." More tears started falling. "And her friend she's blue and what kind of name Starley Hambroth." Corey was so sad she ran Starley ran to comfort her but I know she was sad too. "The Beauty Pageant is a few days away if you want to see beauty. Hey Trisha there's a big party tonight you can come if you wanna."

"Never in a million years Brittney." She said.

"Well if you change your mind. Here's my number."

Trisha called Starley she told us to meet her at the girls' restroom. Trisha went in me and the guys waited at the door while we were waiting me and the guys were talking.

"I can't believe Brittney would talk about our girls like that." Stealth said

"Yeah, I wish there was someway we could get her back" I said.

"Maybe we could…..Nah she'd never go through with it" Spike said

"Go through what Spike" I asked

"The beauty Pageant Corey could win over the judges and piss off the Bitch Brittney."

"You know that might just work." I said as Trisha came out of the restroom.

"Is she alright?" Spike asked.

"Not really Starley took her Miss Sienna but I think she wanted to go as well." She said. Miss Sienna is the school counselor. The guys and I told Trisha our master plan. The next time I saw Corey was on the bus. But she sat at the very back of the bus. So I sat by her, kissed her on the cheek and put my arm around her. We sat in silence the whole way home. When we did get Corey ran to her room and closed the door. I took a long sigh little did I know the guys were there the whole time.

"Cody is there something wrong?" Leo asked.

"We've had a rough day." I said.

"How's she doing?" Trisha asked as she walked through the door.

"Not good" I said.

"Should I talk to her?" She asked

"Please." I said.

She went into Corey's room for about 20 minutes then came out. She told us that Corey agreed to our master plan that we had to explain to the guys. With help of Trisha and Starley Corey mastered poise, talent, the interview, and of course the dress.

-------------------------------------Night of the pageant--------------------------------------------

We were in the auditorium while Trisha and Starley were fixing up Corey back stage. The lights dimmed I knew the beauty pageant was starting. All the girls walked in line I didn't see Corey but when I did I was in total shock. She was beautiful even more than I'm used to. Her dress was a long, lavender strapless dress sticking to her curves perfectly until it reached her mid calf. She had long lavender gloves up to her elbows. Her hair was up in a ponytail tucked up in a rose.

She walked with elegance and poise she passed that test, next was the talent portion.

"And now the beautiful Corina Camille singing No One by Alicia Keys." The announcer said

_"I just want you close where you can stay forever you can be sure that it will only get better you and me together through the days and nights all I know is every things gonna be all right No one No one can get in the way of what I'm feeling No one No one can get in the I feel for you you can get in the of what I feel for you When the rain is pouring doowwwn and my heart is hearting you'll will always be around this I know for searching you and me together through the days and nights all I know is everything's gonna be alright No One No one can get the way of what I'm feeling no one no one can get in the way I feel for you yoou can get in the way of what I feel for you. I know some people search the world to find something like what we haaave I know some people try try to divide something so real so to the end of time I'm telling you there is no one no one no onne can get in the way of what I'm feeling no one no onne can get in the way of what I feel for you yooou can in the way of what I feel for you Oh oh oh ah oh oh oh ah oh oh ah oh ho oh ho oh ooh oh oh oh ah oh oh oh ah oh oh ah oh ho oh ho oh ho oh oooh"_

It was beautiful she sounded just like Alicia Keys. Now it was time for the interview the hardest part of the pageant I hope she doesn't choke…………. She did it. She said her answers clearly, loudly, and correctly.

"The third place winner is…Kylee Stonebridge. The runner-up is Sammie Salem." He was about to announce the first place winner Brittney was smiling like she was going to win then he said

"The first place winner is………Corina Camille." Holy shit Corey won; my girlfriend won the beauty pageant she wore that tiara with pride. Brittney was steamed you can see she wasn't taking no bull.

"Hold on!" She yelled as she took the tiara off Corey's "I'm the real winner!"

"No your in sixth place you didn't have a good enough talent I'm sorry."

She was so angry she had to be escorted off by security. As Corey walked back stage she was pulled into a back breaking hug from Trisha and Starley and they escorted the beauty queen home.

I saw Corey again on the roof staring at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night" I said.

"I know it is." She said as I sat down next to her.

"Beautiful like you." I say

"Really" She said.

"I always thought you were beautiful in your own special way like your hair is purple naturally not crazily died to be an individual, your eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky, and your smile can brighten anyone's day. I said as I pulled her into a hug.

I whispered in her ear "That's why I love you"


End file.
